The present invention relates to disposable absorbent pants type undergarments such as disposable pants type diapers for babies, incontinent pants, training pants for babies and the like.
In conventional absorbent pants type undergarments, a waist-opening and a pair of leg-openings are usually provided with respective elastic members to impart to the respective opening edges a desired stretchability in the circumferential direction. The elastic elements associated with the waist-opening are usually arranged over a considerably large region defined between an edge of the waist-opening and a crotch region extending between the waist-opening and leg-openings. These elements exert a pressure upon a region of the undergarment overlying a liquid-absorbent core to thereby bring an inner side of this region tightly against the wearer's body. Such an undergarment is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. Hei4-166150 and Hei4-289201.
Attempts to bring this desired region of the undergarment overlying the liquid-absorbent core tightly against the wearer's body to thereby avoid leakage of body fluids disadvantageously causes the elastic elements to compress the wearer's waist over a wide range and creates an uncomfortable feeling of wear.
Surprisingly, it has been found that leakage of body fluids can be effectively avoided by bringing only a local area overlying the longitudinally opposite edges of the core rather than the entire region overlying the core closely against the wearer's body to alleviate the aforementioned uncomfortable feeling.
Accordingly, a principal feature of the invention is to arrange, in a disposable absorbent pants type undergarment, elastic elements associated with the waist in a region adjacent each of longitudinally opposite edges of the core with a relatively high density so that fitness of this region to the wearer's skin may be at least partially improved.